Hot and Hard
by To Wander
Summary: Because fire's hot, earth's hard, and Korra simply can't get enough of both. Rated M for graphic smut.
1. Training Session Pt 1

**A/N: Hello, hello!**

**And welcome to my very first Avatar smutfic!**

**Now it seems almost serendipitous that Nickelodeon made the series entirely teen-centric…**

**…Because now they're so much easier for lil ol' me to corrupt!**

**Please enjoy, my lovely little readers~**

* * *

Korra yawned as she stumbled into the gym's locker room, her arms hanging limp as her tired eyes flickered to the firebender to her left.

"Morning," she muttered.

Mako glanced at the girl and shook his head, taking note of her exhausted expression.

"I told you not to stay up too late last night," Mako sighed.

"I know, I know," Korra replied dismissively, waving a hand at the disgruntled firebender. She walked into an adjacent row of lockers, taking care to fold away the airbending clothes that she had forgotten to take off last night.

Mako's eyes darted to the mirror to his right, catching a guilty glance of the Avatar's naked frame.

"_Whoa,_"he whispered.

The young waterbender's body was slender, but firm; her muscles accentuating the tan, water tribe skin that almost glowed with youth. Her hair, loose and untied, reached down to her shoulder blades, its softness and length almost begging to be gripped.

While her back was turned towards the reflection, he could almost make out the outline of her breasts, which were situated perfectly below a delicate collarbone-

"So when's Bolin coming?"

Mako fell back into the lockers as he was snapped out of his reverie, the back of his head hitting the metal surface with a resounding _clang!_ He rubbed his hair as the Avatar's giggle echoed throughout the empty room.

"He's not feeling too hot today," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's too bad."

He saw the waterbender put on her under-armor and almost cried out in protest. Korra turned and tilted her head, looking at him strangely. Mako looked away, trying to regain his composure as he tried to formulate an excuse.

"It's just training," he said nonchalantly, trying to sound as casual as possible. "We'll train with the gear later."

Her blue eyes looked at him questioningly, before she shrugged and peeled off the thin layer of armor, much to the delight of a certain firebender.

The two walked out of the room and took their positions opposite to each other, each wearing a tank top and black training pants.

"Ready?" Mako asked, his eyes trained dangerously on his opponent.

"Bring it." Korra grinned cockily, fierceness in her expression.

The firebender poised his right foot firmly on the ground, starting the frenzied dance that would eventually leave both of them panting.

Mako was silent as he thrust his fist, sending out a jet of fire that roared angrily towards the waterbender. He punched consecutively, sending out a combo of small, concentrated flames; the move that had put his name on the list of pro-bending rookie hopefuls.

Korra weaved gracefully between the fireballs; her body's fluid motion a stark contrast to the sharp jerks that were her opponent's bending style.

She countered with a wave of water; its deadly curve broken only by a well-placed punch from her adversary.

"Not bad." He smirked, belittling the waterbender's efforts.

Korra clenched her jaw and readied to press the offensive, her attacks intensifying as the two continued to trade blows. The battle became fiercer as each element tried to triumph over the other; water dousing fire as fire evaporated water.

The teens' chests heaved as they breathed heavily, both trying to fight off exhaustion as they tried to find openings that lasted only a fraction of a second.

Finally, Korra's target hit its mark.

Mako grunted as he was knocked back with a stream of water, his eyes narrowing as a defiant smile spread across his face.

"Lucky shot."

Korra winked at him in mock playfulness, smiling cheerfully as she observed her soaked opponent. Her smile disappeared as she saw through his shirt, her heart skipping a beat at the sight.

Mako's muscle shirt stuck tightly to his skin, the fabric outlining the teen's muscled frame. Korra's eyes wandered over the boy's well-defined pecs and abs, and the thickness of his arms as he ran his hand through his soggy hair.

She gulped at the distraction.

Maybe that wasn't such a good move after all.

Korra yelped as she felt a searing pain to her shoulder, not realizing that her opponent had already begun to move.

A triumphant expression spread across Mako's face as the waterbender staggered back, struggling to regain her position. His eyes honed in to the strap of her tank top, a small tear slowly becoming more prominent.

A sinister idea popped up in his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear himself of it.

…But maybe just once.

The two continued their match, with Mako unable to keep himself from aiming at her clothing's weak spot. Both opponents grunted as attacks began to land more frequently, each one knowing that this had become more than just a training session.

His frustration getting the best of him, Mako roared as he thrust his fist powerfully, his opponent letting out a squeal as she was knocked back towards the wall. He stared at her blankly, before mentally reprimanding himself for getting carried away.

"Ah shit…!" he cursed under his breath, running over to his teammate. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra groaned and rubbed her shoulder, grimacing in pain.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, a little aggravated.

His eyes at the sight in front of him: the strap of Korra's tank top had finally ripped apart, making the shirt sag and reveal more of her skin. She was panting and glistening with sweat, her hand clutching her left arm as she sat on the ground.

And looking oh-so-vulnerable.

* * *

**That's all for now! Oh, I know you hate me. I'm such a tease! Calm your pantalones, however. I'll be uploading the next chapter in a few hours!**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**


	2. Training Session Pt 2

**A/N: Alright, as promised, the long-awaited (but not really) scene!**

**Please forgive me; I might be a little rusty writing smut.**

**It has been a while, ya know.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mako grunted as he was shoved back by a very PO'd waterbender. He glanced over at her torn shirt, surprised that she hadn't noticed it yet.

Korra shoved him again, this time more forcefully.

"Were you trying to kill me?" she demanded.

Mako shook his head, trying to look sympathetic.

"Korra, I-"

The Avatar pushed him a third time, her accusing eyes glaring into his.

Mako let out a low growl. Alright, that was getting old.

"How would **you** like it if I tried to burn you alive?" she spat, completely oblivious to the fury that grew inside the young man's stoic expression. Desperate to incite any emotion in him, she shoved him again.

This time, he growled louder, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't. Do that."

Korra smirked at him, defiantly pressing her hands against his chest and exerting a firm, but gentle force on the muscle.

"Or what?"

Mako let out a guttural sound as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her back, pinning her to the wall. Korra let out a pained groan, her eyes widening at his feral expression as she felt his grip burn into her skin.

He was _hot_.

Literally.

Steam began to rise off of his body as the drenched shirt quickly dried out from the firebender's rise in temperature. Korra winced as her arms were pinned to either side of her, her frightened, blue eyes staring straight into his hungry, golden ones.

She struggled with as much strength as she could muster, trying to regain her old confidence as she glared at him with empty defiance.

"Let me go," she whispered behind gritted teeth.

Korra squealed as he pressed his groin against her crotch, his entire muscled frame now in contact with her smooth, slender body. Her confidence shattered as she felt something throb from behind his pants. He hissed as he gave a small thrust, causing her to whimper and moan.

"Not until I know you're sorry." he whispered huskily.

He began to ride her through the fabric of his pants, his jaw clenched as his erection raged against the cloth that separated it from the girl's moist entrance. He looked down at her and gripped her wrists tighter as he became even more aroused.

Korra panted hotly, her mouth open as she became dizzy from the heat that radiated between the two of them. Beads of sweat traveled across her tan skin, her frame trembling as she whimpered from every needy thrust.

"Mako… Please…" she pleaded, completely at his mercy.

Hearing his name escape her soft lips was too much for the young firebender, and he immediately let her go, causing her to slump to the floor. He turned his back towards her as they both panted, trying to fight off the orgasm that had nearly ended their little "session".

Korra's arms trembled as she tried to get up, her looking upwards as a shadow loomed above her.

She gasped.

Mako was shirtless, and a large bulge throbbed in front of the young Avatar's face. A hungry look on his face, he grunted as his hand closed tightly on her ponytail, causing her to whimper as he pressed her face against the erection.

"**Take it out.**"

Korra tried to pull away, causing Mako to give her hair a sharp jerk. The Avatar squealed in pain, trying to blink away angry tears as she hesitantly pulled down the hem of his pants and boxers.

She flinched as she stared at the throbbing member, her eyes widening as she saw its thickness and width. Each pulse seemed to radiate a wave of heat, and its musky odor only served to heighten her curiosity.

Mako sighed in relief and grinned wickedly, holding the base of his erection against the waterbender's smooth, blushing face. He held the large head to her lips, prodding and thrusting against it.

The young girl glowered at him, and yet… He could sense something beneath the anger. He knew she wanted it as much as he did, and he loved the way she would fight him to the bitter end in a futile effort to deny it.

To deny the fact that they'd fuck like animals.

Korra opened her mouth and Mako wasted no time shoving the girl's head towards the base of his cock, fully sheathing himself inside her hot, waiting hole. He shuddered as she sucked him dry, catching a glimpse of her tongue occasionally gliding over his rigid shaft.

"Yeah… _Fuck_…" he panted, guiding the teen's head around his throbbing member. Korra's eyes bore into his, a look of youthful rebellion on her face despite the fact that she was sucking him off.

_God_, it turned him on when she resisted.

Mako grunted as he thrust forcefully, the tip of his manhood mashing into the back of the waterbender's throat. She whimpered, closing her eyes as it traveled deeper inside her. Mako relished the feeling of her tight throat hugging his cock, admiring the way her neck muscles bulged as it tried to accommodate him.

With that, Mako's hips began to move faster, his breathing growing more erratic as he fucked the young Avatar's mouth. Korra's muffled protests eventually transformed into moans; the feeling of being dominated by her own teammate greatly arousing her.

"Sorry it's so hot, Korra…" Mako breathed out, grinning. "Don't worry, babe… I've got something for you… **to drink**…!"

At those words, Mako gave out a loud moan, his muscles tensing as he emptied his seed down the Korra's throat. He watched with satisfaction as he saw the young girl swallow the thick torrent of cum he spurted into her, each loud _gulp_ simply music to his ears.

The firebender pulled out of her mouth with an audible _pop!_

Korra leaned against the wall, exhausted. She coughed and sputtered, a small trail of cum dribbling from the side of her throat.

Mako looked into her half-lidded eyes and knew that she had finally been broken, and he could not help but grin when he saw her hand rub her entrance through her pants.

In a flash, he ripped away her pants and shirt, exposing her to his harsh gaze.

This was her true nature.

Weak.

Vulnerable.

Naïve.

He lifted her up and pressed her firmly against the wall, causing her back to arch as she let out a perfect moan. His mouth latched on hungrily to her breast, her legs gripping his waist as she ran her hands through his spiky hair. She moaned into his ear as he suckled her, his still-rigid member now pulsating against her core.

Without warning, he thrust into her. Her scream echoed throughout the room as he wasted no time thrusting into that incredible tightness.

His sweaty, muscular frame tensed against the surprising softness of her body. He pushed into her while she pulled him back, eager to feel his manhood stretch the tight walls of her cunt.

They had always been opposites. Boy and girl. Reckless and duty-bound. Fire and water. Push and pull.

Korra's fingers dug into his broad shoulders, the heat and intensity of their savage fucking completely overwhelming her. She felt completely helpless, trapped between the hard wall and the merciless thrusts of her young lover. Being the Avatar, she was used to power, and she was obviously attracted to those who could match her strength.

And when Mako dominated her, it completely turned her _on._

The firebender continued his offensive, the onslaught of thrusts that had established his dominant role in their relationship. He was spurred on by the way she gasped his name, and how her rebellious façade crumpled so easily when he fucked her.

"Mako… I…" she whimpered, nearing her orgasm.

"**Do it…!**" he growled authoritatively, approaching his own.

Korra trembled as her legs pulled him to her, her eyes squeezed shut as she screamed and rode out her orgasm. Mako grit his teeth and punched the wall, unable to control his hips as he shot his thick, hot load into her. The couple froze, shuddering and panting before falling backwards.

Mako groaned as Korra lay her head against his muscled chest, their minds dazed and spinning from their lovemaking. The waterbender glanced up at him, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, a rebellious glint shining through the exhaustion in her eyes.

Mako chuckled and pulled her close, tousling her soft, tangled mess of hair.

"Damn straight, you are."

* * *

**Phew! That took longer than I thought it would...**

**In any case, it's finally finished!**

**I hope, however...**

**...That you don't think I've forgotten...**

**...About poor ol' Bolin!**

**I mean come on, nice guys need some lovin' too, right?**

**Stay tuned, my lovelies~**

**~Lots of love and lolsauce.**


End file.
